after party
by frozen galaxy
Summary: SEQUEL After thoughts of each other. Anyone up for a paring party? A few weeks after the barian onslaught and Kotori throws a part to celebrate the friends return! Everyone comes over, but what's going to happen when you mix a bunch of friends and couples together? this chapter includes: oldersibblingshipping!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay everyone! Due to the major change in the zexal character plot and all that, I decided I can finally write my sequel. This is like… a couple of weeks later. Oh yeah, I'm including two OCs from the story me and Sara-Chan are currently writtting. You realy just need to read the first chapter to get a description about them. The pairings will be clearly shone in the story though. Enjoy~**

**XXXX**

"Akari!" Yuma exclaimed as he leaped through the front door.

"You don't have to be so loud Yuma!" Akari said as she walked over to him, "What did you want to tell me?"

"Oh, if I could go over to Kotori's for a party and-"

"Yeah." Akari said as she walked away and stopped, "Be back by tonight."

"Okay, bye!" Yuma said as he ran back out the door.

"These kids… what are we going to do with them…" Akari muttered.

"Akari"

Akari turned around and waved, "Back so soon Okaa-san?"

Mirai smiled, "Yes Akari, I swore I heard Yuma's voice."

"Yeah, he said he was going to stay with Kotori for a while."

"Where did Yuma go?" Kazuma asked as he walked through te door.

"Hey Tou-san." Akari said with a wave.

"Hey Akari!" Kazuma said with a smile.

"Yuma went to go hang out with his friends." Akari said.

"Ahh, we'll we just came back for a while so…" Kazuma said as he stopped and began to think.

"Akari, why don't you go out to check on Yuma?" Mirai asked.

"I'm fine-"

"I insist, besides it would be nice if Kazuma and I could have a nice quiet dinner at home alone, especially after coming back from a journey." Mirai asked.

"I… I guess." Akari said as she sighed, "I'll go, see you later." She said as she walked out of the door.

"You're cooking?" Kazuma asked.

Mirai smiled as she shook her head, "We can go watch the kids for a while, maybe get to talk with some of the other parents there."

"Sure, you just wanted Akari-"

"Exactly." Mirai said with a smile. "I'm going to change alright?" she said as she walked away.

XXXX

"Kotori, hand me some of those ribbons will you?" Rio asked as she held the balloon in her hand.

"Sure." Kotori said as she handed her friend the white ribbon.

"Airgato." Rio said as she tore some of the ribbon off and tied it to the balloon.

"Ding-Dong"

"I'll get it." Kotori said as she opened the door.

"Hey Kotori!" Yuma said with a smile as Kotori let him in.

"Is there-"

"Yeah, Ryoga's coming, Kaito, Haruto, Orbital, Fuuya, Anna-"

"You could list them later." Kotori said, "What I meant was there anyone with you?"

"Oh, no then."

Kotori shook her head as the two walked over to the living room where Mrs. Mizuki and Rio were busily decorating.

"Woah! You guys did that much already?!" Yuma asked in amazement.

"Yeah, you like it?" Kotori asked.

Yuma nodded.

"Yeah, most of the work was done by Kotori, she's awesome at party planning." Rio said as she hopped off the step stool.

"Wow Kotori! I didn't know you could plan all this!" Yuma said with a grin.

"A-Arigato Yuma." Kotori said with a small blush.

"Maybe I can learn a thing or two on how to ask a girl out from you." Yuma said with a grin.

Before she could ask, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Rio said as she ran out of the room. Rio ran over to the door and opened it and smiled, "Hi Haruto!"

"Hi Rio-san!" Haruto said with a grin.

"Hello Oribital and Obomi." Rio said with a smile.

"H-H-Hello." Orbital said as he went into the house, followed by Obomi and their two little robots. [They are so KAWAII!]

"Hey Kaito." Rio said with a wave.

"Hey Rio." Kaito said as he walked through the door and followed Haruto into the dining room.

"Hey Nii-san"

"Yeah Haruto?"

"When are you going to ask Rio neechan out on a date?" Haruto asked.

"Hey Kaito-kun!" Yuma said as he ran over to the two brothers.

Kaito sighed in relief as he didn't have to respond to his brother's question, "Hello Yuma."

"Hey Yuma-kun!" Haruto said with a smile.

"Yuma! I need you over here!"

"Oh, gotta go." Yuma said as he gazed at Haruto, "Talk to ya later!"

"Bye!" Haruto said with a wave as he looked around the room and nudged his brother.

"Yes?" Kaito asked.

"Go help Rio-san with the decorations." Haruto said as he pointed at Rio who was placing the decorations on the wall. "Be useful." Haruto said.

Kaito rolled his eyes as he stood up, "Fine."

Rio picked up a blue star and began to place the star on the wall. She stepped back and saw it didn't look right. 'No…' she went up to the star and went on her tiptoes and pushed it slightly higher. She then felt someone lift her up. "N-Nani?!" she exclaimed as she looked down and saw Kaito holding her waist and lifting her in the air. "Kaito…"

"You looked like you had some trouble." Kaito said with a slight shrug.

"Arigato…" she said as she moved the star higher and Kaito placed her down.

"Better?" Rio asked.

"I guess. I mean you are the expert in this area at least." Kaito said.

Rio smiled, "Thanks, but I'm not."

Kaito smirked at her, "To me you are."

Rio turned a bright pink and softly smiled at him.

"Hey Rio"

Rio and Kaito both turned around and saw Durbe and Ryoga staring at them.

"Why are you blushing?" Durbe asked.

"Why are you with Kaito?!" Ryoga asked.

"Mou… Durbe… Ryoga…" Rio muttered as she walked over to them.

Kaito shrugged as he walked back to Haruto.

"What are you doing with that guy?! Especially when I already told you before we came back to-"

"Ryoga! I can make decisions on my own!"

"If you were to date somebody, anybody else would be better!" Ryoga exclaimed.

Rio nodded, "Okay Ani, then I'll just call Quattro and-"

"HELL NO!" Ryoga exclaimed.

"Then I still pick Kaito." Rio said with a smirk as she walked away.

"Why does she act like that? She never listens to what I tell her!" Ryoga muttered as sat down on a couch.

Durbe let out a chuckle.

"What?" Ryoga asked as he narrowed his eyes at him.

"She obviously got it from you. I mean seriously, the stubbornness? The defiancy? Do you really need to ask?" Durbe asked.

Ryoga rolled his eyes, "Not you too."

"Ryoga… we can't pick who Rio-san wants be with…" Durbe said quietly.

"Geez, where have you been in the last couple of months? News flash, I know." Ryoga muttered.

Durbe smiled at his friend as he sat down next to his friend, "Well then why do you keep stopping her from being with who she wants to be with?"

Ryoga glared at Durbe, "It's my job Durbe, to make sure she's safe… and not to be with guys like Quattro." Ryoga said. Ryoga then thought of the sight of Quattro and his sister and that definantly sent a chill down his back. "Gross."

"Ding Dong"

"I'll get it!" Yuma shouted as he sprinted towards the door and opened it. "Hey Gauche!"

"Sup Yuma!" Gauche said as he waved at him.

"Hey Droite." Yuma said with a smile.

"Hello Yuma." Droite said as she walked through the doors.

Gauche and Droite walked into the living room. They saw Durbe and Ryoga talking about something, Gilag and Alit dueling, Misael staring out a window, Yuma helping Kotori with balloons, Haruto playing with Orbital and the kids, and Rio and Kaito talking in a corner.

"Oi Kaito!" Gauche called as he waved.

Kaito glanced up and slightly waved.

Droite glanced at the girl and Kaito and sighed as she followed Gauche towards a couch.

"Ding dong"

"I'll get it." Kotori said as she walked over to the door.

"Hey Kotori!"

"Kara-san! Kisuna-chan!" Kotori said with a smile.

"Hello Kotori."

"Trey!" Kotori said with a smile.

"I do hope we aren't late." Quinton said as Akari appeared next to him.

"No, not at all." Kotori said as she opened the door.

"Hey Kotori."

"Hey Quattro…" Kotori said as she shut the door behind them.

"So… did anyone inquire my fanservice?" Quattro asked.

"Oh Quattro… not right now…" Kisuna muttered as she face palmed.

"Oh alright… we'll just have to wait huh?" Quattro asked as he walked into the living room.

"It'll never happen…" Kisuna muttered.

XXXX

**Guess this is gonna have to be a multi chapter. I'm saying about two or three. Anyways, review please! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pt 2! Okay, let's write this! Well, me at least… **

**XXXX**

"Ding dong"

"I'll get it!" Yuma said as he bounced out of the living room towards the front door. He opened it and smiled.

"Yuma!" A blue hair boy said with a wave.

"Hey Yuma!" A girl with pink and orange hair said as she waved.

"Fuuya! Anna! You guys came!"

"Of course we did you knucklehead!" Anna said as she crossed her arms and added a scoff.

"With Fuuya?" Yuma asked.

Anna narrowed her eyes, "Yuma!"

Yuma chuckled as he welcomed them in. "Hehe…"

Anna rolled her eyes as Fuuya took her hand and they went to the living room; followed by Yuma.

"Fuuya!" Haruto exclaimed with a wave.

"Hey Haruto!" Fuuya said with a wave.

"Sup Fuuya"

Fuuya turned around and smiled, "Hey Gauche"

"I gotta go." Gauche said as he sped off.

"Hello Fuuya."

Fuuya turned around, "Hello Kotori, crowded house eh?"

Kotori nodded, "Have you seen Yuma?"

"I think he's with Quattro." Fuuya said.

"Arigato!" Kotori said with a smile as she ran off.

XXXX

"And that's our plan!" Quattro explained to, a green haired barian, red haired barian, a boy with blue spiky hair with red spiky bangs, his younger brother, an orange haired barian, and a gray haired barian.

"Are you sure you thought this through thoroughly?" The gray haired person asked.

"Don't you want Rio to be happy?" Quattro asked.

"But Quattro, why is" he said as he glanced at the spiky haired boy, "he here if he's part of the plan?"

"Ooh, good point. Well, we'll have to change it."

"I'm up for it!" The red haired boy exclaimed.

"Yeah!" The green haired boy exclaimed.

"So, list all the couples for me will ya?"

"YUMA!"

The group turned around, "Kotori!" Quattro exclaimed.

"Yuma! C'mon, I need to talk to you!" Kotori said.

"But I'm in the middle-"

"It's about dessert." Kotori added.

"I'm coming!" Yuma said as he got off the ground and ran towards her.

Quattro rolled his eyes as he closed the door. "Now, let's continue. We'll write the plans up on this board." He said as he pointed to a white board. "Now, anyone?"

Everyone raised their hand.

"That's what I'm talking about." Quattro said with a smirk. "Start listing!"

"Yuma and Kotori!" the orange haired person said it.

Quattro nodded, "Big one right there." He said as he wrote the two names up on the board.

Quattro rolled his eyes, "Okay then… next!"

"Akari and Quinton." His younger brother said.

"Ha, that's going to be a classic." Quattro said with a smirk.

"Ryoga and Kara!" the orange haired boy said.

Quattro narrowed his eyes, "Nani?"

The orange haired boy rolled his eyes, "Ryoga and-"

"Ryoga, theee Ryoga, and myyyy sister. The hotheaded person with myyyy sister?" Quattro asked.

Some of them nodded.

"Wow… never knew that Ryoga was like that." Quattro said as he scribbled their names on the board.

"Any else?"

"Droite and Gauche!" A red haired person said.

"Aww, the cute one. Well, all of them are cute but whatever." Quattro said.

"Kaito and Rio!" The red haired barian said.

"That's what I'm saying, good eyes." Quattro said as he wrote the names as well.

"Kisuna and Misael." The gray haired person said.

Quattro thought about it, "That weirdo with myyy sister? Never-"

"That's a lie Nii-san, you saw it before."

"Whatever. Apparently Misael isn't very good at keeping secrets." Quattro said as he wrote the names on the board.

"Actually, he is, it's just that you could kinda see that they 'like' each other." He answered.

"Okay then… Am I forgetting anyone?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Let's get planning." Quattro said with a smirk.

XXXX

**First paring: SKY **

"Yuma, does pudding sound better?" Kotori asked.

"Nah, ice cream! But hey it's your party!" Yuma said as he walked over to her.

Kotori brushed her hair out of her face. "Cool, works. Besides, it's summer." Kotori said with a smile.

"Yeah, you make awesome ice cream!" Yuma said with a smile.

"Thank you Yuma." Kotori said as she took out some milk. "I'm going to go grab the ice-"

"I can get it." Yuma said as he lifted the bag of ice out of the freezer and placed it on the table.

"I can do the rest Yuma." Kotori said with a smile.

"But I wanna help!" Yuma said.

"But you never want to help."

"That's because it's dinner! And besides, why won't you let me help you?"

"It's a surprise you baka." Kotori said playfully.

Yuma nodded, "So let me help you!"

"You don't understand when I said it was a surprise, didn't you."

"So? It's not like the surprise was for me." Yuma said.

Kotori slightly blushed as she looked away, "Actually Yuma… it was…"

"Huh?"

"The surprise was for you!" She exclaimed.

Yuma smiled, "Then let's make the surprise better by doing it together then!" Yuma said as he took out the churner.

Kotori smiled, "Arigato, but really I wanna make this a surprise."

"And I can't let you have all the fun. Besides, someone as sweet as you can't do all the work." Yuma said as he placed the milk in the container.

"Oh Yuma!" Kotori said as she playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" Yuma asked with a laugh.

Kotori giggled as Yuma continued to laugh. "Together?" Yuma asked.

Kotori nodded as she placed the sugar into it.

"Ooh, sugar, just like you." Yuma said with a smile.

Kotori blushed, "Y-Yuma…"

"Don't worry, I won't tell." Yuma said with a laugh.

XXXX

**I lied; this story might be longer than I thought… need opinions here! Should each chapter be for each couple? Or should I just put multiple couples into a chapter? Maybe one for each pairing huh? Just for the sake that I can spotlight it on that couple? Which couple do you guys want next? Whichever pairing gets the most selection, then I'll write it for the next chapter!**

**Pick from these!**

**AnnaXFuuya**

**DroiteXGauche**

**KaitoXRio**

**SharkXKara**

**MisaelXKisuna**

**QuintonXAkari**

**Anyways, wonder which pairing will be next! Review please! :D **

**P.S.: Hope you like that small skyshipping part. Sorry, I'm pretty bad at sky. I'm a newbie when it comes to sky. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay diamond is up first! Let's see how many pairings I should do… Hmm, I know one of them I could do a friendly duel. One can be tips, Duel review, future thoughts… and then that's all I have right now.**

**XXXX**

Rio chuckled at Kaito's remark on how Ryoga was acting in the corner. "But at least he has Kara."

"True, but it's hard deciding if he's more angry or if he's more anxious." Kaito pointed out.

Rio smiled, "Yeah… that's true…" She said as she looked around the room. "It's great to see everyone so happy."

"True"

"I never seen some of these people smile." Rio said,

"I haven't seen some people smile in a while." Kaito said.

Rio smiled, "It's great that everyone's smiling."

"Yeah"

"Let's go check on Kotori and Yuma."

"Where are those two?"

"They were doing something in the kitchen, c'mon." Rio said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him along to the kitchen.

The two walked into the kitchen but stopped when they saw the two, kissing.

"Um…" Rio began.

"Are we interrupting you guys?" Kaito asked.

Kotori and Yuma broke away and blushed furiously.

"I- we- I" The began as they fussed and pointed at each other.

"He"

"No, well she"

Rio chuckled as Kaito smirked. "We get it Kotori, no need to explain."

"We were going to ask if you needed any help." Kaito said.

"Oh, uh yeah… Kotori, do we need their help?" Yuma asked.

"I- uh… sure, um they could… could you guys help us clean up a bit?" Kotori asked.

"Sure" They said as Kotori threw them both some cloths.

"What happened?" Kaito asked as he looked at the mess.

"Well… Yuma dropped some ice, spilt some water and dropped an egg or two…" Kotori said as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"And I accidentally bumped into Kotori when she was carrying the salt and sugar." Yuma added.

Rio nodded, "We can clean up, go enjoy the party for a while eh?"

Yuma and Kotori shrugged as Yuma took Kotori's hand and ran out of the kitchen.

Rio smiled as she began to wipe the counters.

Kaito shrugged as he placed the bowls into the sink.

"Hey Kaito"

"Yeah?"

"What do you do in your free time, nowadays?"

"I spend it with Haruto."

Rio nodded as she walked over to the table, "Cool I –OOF!" Rio exclaimed as she slipped on pieces of ice and banged her head on the side of the table.

Kaito ran over to her as he touched her head, "You alright?"

Rio nodded, "Yeah… slipped on a few pieces of ice…" Rio said as she held up a piece of ice off the floor.

Kaito nodded as he offered his hand and Rio graciously accepted it. "Hey…" Kaito said as he touched her face.

"Huh?" Rio said as she was surprised of Kaito suddenly touching her face.

Kaito leaned in and brushed her bangs out of her face.

Rio began blushing, "K-Kaito-kun… what are you doing?" Rio asked.

"Huh? Oh you have a scratch on the side of your forehead." Kaito said as he touched it.

"Ow… oh…" Rio said as she rubbed her head.

"You need anything?" Kaito asked her.

"I-I'm fine…" Rio stuttered as she still realized how close they were.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he gently touched her face.

"I…" Rio managed.

"You take a small break, I can probably handle the rest by myself." Kaito said.

Rio nodded, "O-Okay…"

Kaito nodded as he walked away from her and wiped the ground.

Rio sat there and smiled at him, 'He's so sweet… sometimes…' Rio thought with a small chuckle.

Kaito tossed the napkin into the trash as he went back to the sink and rinsed everything and placed it on the rack to dry.

Rio walked over to him and wiped the dishes as he placed them on the rack.

"Why aren't you resting?" Kaito asked as he turned off the water and held the bowl in his hands.

"Because, I feel guilty that you're doing most of the work and because my injury is pretty minor." Rio answered as she took the bowl from his hand and started to dry it.

Kaito slightly smiled as he shook her head, 'Stubborn and thoughtful…'

'Like you'

Kaito narrowed his eyes, "Who said that?"

"Your conscious"

"My what?"

Rio stared at Kaito. She placed a hand on his shoulder, "Kaito-kun, are you alright?"

Kaito shook his head as he looked at her, "Huh? Oh, I'm fine." Kaito said as he continued to rinse the spoon.

Rio smiled at him, "Okay." She said as she took the spoon from him and continued to dry the other bowls and kitchen materials.

Haruto poked his head into the kitchen and if he didn't know them already, he would have mistaken them as a married couple doing the dishes together. He took out his camera that IV had given him and took a picture of the two and snuck away.

"Well, well, well"

Rio and Kaito turned around to see IV in the door frame.

"Our little couple doing the dishes together? How kawaii!" IV said dramatically as he smirked at Kaito. In return, he received a glare from Kaito.

"What are you doing in here IV?" Kaito asked.

"Just walking around, you'd be surprised how big this house it is." IV said.

"I bet it's smaller than yours." Rio said bluntly.

"Correct!" Quattro said, "And I found this lovely couple-"

"IV!" They both exclaimed.

Iv let out a chuckle, "You guys are so mean…" he said with a laugh, "Oh… I won't tell Ryoga, promise." IV said with a laugh as he walked out of the room.

Rio and Kaito stared at him as he left.

"Is it just me or is he a big creep?" Rio asked.

"It's either that you just realized he was a big creep and yes he's been a big creep." Kaito said.

Rio smiled, "I defiantly did not just realize he was a big creep."

Kaito smirked at her response, "I think V would agree with me too."

"Yeah, him and his obsession with Fanservice." Rio said with a chuckle as they exited the kitchen,

Kaito nodded, "Yeah, the only one who probably wouldn't find him a creep would probably be Yuma or girls."

"Hey!" Rio exclaimed.

Kaito chuckled, "Excluding you silly, I don't even tend to realize why he has so many outrageous fans."

"One, he's a dueling champion. Two, they're just as outrageous as him." Rio said with a laugh.

Kaito smirked at the last part, "True…" he said as they elapsed into comfortable silence.

"How do you think the other barians are doing?" Rio asked, deciding to break the silence.

"Well… Gilag, Alit, and Vector might be hanging out with each other. Durbe might be talking with Gauche or V, and Misael might be standing in a corner alone." Kaito said.

"I don't think Misael's standing in a corner alone…"

Kaito raised an eyebrow, "What makes you say that?"

Rio pointed to the corner and saw him approaching Kisuna who was staring out the window.

Kaito smirked, "I knew it."

Rio smiled, "Aww…" Rio said as she glanced at Kaito.

Kaito glanced down at her as something bumped into him, more like someone, causing him to stumble forward and his lips landing on top of Rio's. While Rio wrapped her arms around Kaito's neck to keep her from falling from the extra weight added on top of her.

"Sorry!" Alit said as he rushed past by, with a camera.

Rio and Kaito both blushed and wanted to break away, but they didn't. It was a nice feeling; the moonlight was shining on them through a window that had its velvet drapes pulled back, and had a slight romantic mist shining around them, and they were staring deep into each other's eyes.

Rio liked how his eyes were a cold grey that it reflected his cold personality, but his eyes were at the same time a soft grey.

Kaito never realized that her eyes were that beautiful up close, they sparkled brightly like the stars in the sky. It kind of reminded him of… diamonds. Yet her eyes were a blazing magenta showing that she was still strong and stubborn and wouldn't give up.

XXXX

"Isn't that the younger Kamishiro twin?" Mirai asked.

"Yeah…" Kazuma answered, "And she's kissing the older sibling of Dr. Faker-kun." Kazuma said with a soft smile.

"Kaito?" Mirai asked.

Kazuma nodded as he took out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Mirai asked her husband.

"Taking a picture of this. I'm pretty sure Dr. Faker-kun would like to know his son's growing up." Kazuma said.

"But it's best if grown ups don't get involved with young live. Sometimes, like Dr. Faker, we tend to jump to conclusions and since Dr. Faker isn't so familiar with the love topic I don't think we should show him."

"Well, if I can't show him, then I'll just tell him that he has interest in the girl and vice-versa." Kazuma said.

"When are you…"

"You didn't know he was coming?" Kazuma asked.

Mirai shook her head, "How did you know?"

"Mrs. Mizuki told me, except she hasn't told Kaito."

Mirai shook her head, "Oh Kazuma…"

"Hey, enjoy the young love eh? Imagine how happy Mrs. Tenjo would be right now." Kazuma said.

XXXX

**All done! This was a lot longer than I expected. Hehe, oh well! Better for you guys! Brief summary: they talk, go help clean up, incident occurs, diamond scene, they make fun of IV (sorry for the IV lovers out there), cute kissy scene, Kazuma and Mirai scene, and another guest is going to join them. I think this was pretty good, what do you guys think?**

**Okay, here's the order I have laid out based on votes and order. **

**1) MisaelxKisuna**

**2) RyogaxKara**

**3) QuintonxAkari**

**I don't know about the rest and that's what you guys need to pick out. Refer to chapter two. Review please! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, this chapter is Misael and Kisuna. Let's do this… **

**XXXX**

Kisuna gazed out the window as the moon sparkled.

"What are you doing?"

She turned her head and saw the yellow haired barian walking towards her. She smiled at him, "Nothing… well watching everyone I guess."

"Oh… why are you in the corner?"

"I'm not a spotlight person." She simply said as she gazed out the window. "Why are you here?"

"There's nothing to do… so I decided to walk around…" he said.

Kisuna smiled, "There's a lot of things to do." She said as she bit her lip.

"I guess…" He said with a sigh. "But why are you so quiet today?"

Kisuna sighed, "I… excuse me…" she said as she ran out of the room.

"Kisuna wait!" Misael said as he followed her out of the room.

Kisuna walked into the garden and sat under a tree and buried her head in her knees.

Misael looked at her as he walked towards her and crouched next to her, "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing's wrong…" she mumbled.

"Let me rephrase that, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing's bothering me…"

Misael shook his head as he stared up at the sky, "The stars are sparkling tonight."

Kisuna glanced up and nodded, "Yeah…"

"Then why aren't you sparkling like them?" Misael asked as he glanced at the girl.

Kisuna slightly blushed as she smiled, "I won't say why… but I know that someone would want me to be happy right now." She said as she glanced at the stars.

"Who?" Misael asked.

Kisuna glanced at him and smiled, "You." She replied as she stood up.

Misael shrugged as he stood up, "What makes you happy?"

Kisuna shrugged as she stood up, "Let's climb higher to see the stars better." She said as she grabbed on to a branch.

Misael shrugged as he joined her climbing. Once they reached the highest branch that was safe for them, they sat down. Kisuna glanced at him and smiled as she stared at the stars. "The breeze… is amazing…" she whispered.

Misael shrugged as he glanced at her and back at the stars.

"Why… why are you here with me anyways?" Kisuna asked.

Misael blinked and shrugged as he continued looking at the stars, "It's better than hanging out with the other barians and weird ones inside the house."

Kisuna giggled, "But I'm a weird one too."

"You aren't a weird one… you're a special one." Misael said quietly.

Kisuna blinked at him and smiled as she closed her eyes. "Maybe…" she said as she placed her head on his shoulder.

Misael stared at her and softly smiled as she gazed up at him. "You still haven't answered my question yet." He said as he brushed her bang out of her face.

"Which one?" She asked and smiled as she hugged his arm, still looking at him.

Misael shook his head as a soft grin appeared, "What makes you happy?"

She released his arm and lifted her head of his shoulder and turned away from him, "I still… find myself hesitating to answer that one…"

"What used to make you happy?" he asked.

Kisuna closed her eyes as she bit her lip, "When… I was with Okaa-san…" she said as a tear trickled down.

Misael remembered what Kara had told him about Kisuna's and her mother's closeness. He sighed as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to him and placed her head in his chest, "I-I-I… gomen…" she whispered. Misael slowly raised his arm and bit his lip. He slowly wrapped his arm around her as she glanced up at him. Misael used his free hand to brush her bang, once again, out of her face. She smiled at him and sighed.

Misael slowly wiped a tear from her face, "You know… your eyes sparkle like the stars…" he whispered.

Kisuna shook her head, "No they don't."

Misael sighed, "Will you just stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"Denying your beauty, you know you're beautiful yet you deny it. Other people notice your beauty yet you still deny it. Just stop it."

Kisuna blushed, "Y-You think I'm…"

Misael narrowed his eyes, "Yes, but oh forget it…" he muttered as Kisuna smiled and raised her hand to the top of her mouth.

"But you want to know something else?" Kisuna asked.

"What?"

"What also makes me happy is… you…" she said with a soft smile.

Misael blinked at her, expecting her to say her family, "N-Nani?"

Kisuna chuckled, "I'm not repeating myself." She said as she watched Misael's cheek gain a soft color.

Misael turned away from her as she touched his face. He slowly turned back to her as she smiled at him. She wrapped him in a hug, "Misael…"

"Y-Yes?"

"What makes you happy? Other than your dragons." Kisuna asked as she placed her head on his shoulder, still hugging him.

"Uh…"

Kisuna softly smiled as she hugged him tighter, "I think I know my answer…" she whispered.

Misael sat there and slowly returned the hug, "Maybe…"

XXXX

**Okay, next up is Kara and Ryoga. Oh god… this might be too OOC… I don't know. I normally don't write Misael so whatever. Eh… Review please? :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay everyone! Let's get this started!**

**XXXX**

"Shark"

Ryoga gazed up and waved at the girl who approached him, "Hey Kara."

"Down much?" She asked.

"Eh…"

"Bothered with Kaito and Rio?"

"Yes…"

Kara rolled her eyes, "Ya don't have to be so overprotective, and I mean she is the same age as you."

"What do you know about overprotectiveness?"

"Hmm… I don't know, ask Trey." Kara replied bluntly.

Shark smirked, "Then where is that brother of yours hm?"

"I don't know, probably wandering around looking for me to make sure I'm not with a crazy ass person." Kara said with a playful smirk.

Ryoga rolled his eyes, "Oh, I wonder why he doesn't keep you away from him." He scoffed.

Kara chuckled as she sat next to the purple haired boy, "So…"

"How's life?" Ryoga asked.

"Eh… same." She answered simply.

Ryoga nodded as he got up, "So… anything new with your music?"

"Not yet, but I got something coming along… I think." Kara said uncertainly.

"Cool, can you show it to me once you finished it?" He asked as he looked her in the eye.

"I… uh, sure." She said with a smile.

"Cool… so… have you seen Rio by any chance?" Ryoga asked as he narrowed his eyes once he realized his sister wasn't in the room.

"I think she probably went to use the restroom or something." Kara lied, knowing very well what she was doing.

"Oh… okay… I'm going to-"

"Hey Ryoga!" Kara interrupted, not wanting him to discover the two.

"Yeah?" He asked.

Kara wanted to slap herself in the face, "I… uh… you have any new pieces?" She asked quickly.

"Not yet… maybe in a couple days. Been catching up with stuff and I try to practice every night. So yeah…" Ryoga said quietly.

"Oh…" Kara said as they elapsed into silence.

"You going to the dance in three weeks?" Ryoga asked.

Kara thought about it, "Eh… not really my thing, but yeah. I'm going, probably cause Kisuna and or Rio is going to drag me there." She said with a slight chuckle.

Ryoga nodded, "I was wondering… nah it's probably not the right time."

"Tell me." She said as she sat closer to him as she tucked a piece of her dark brown hair behind her ear.

"I… was wondering is… you would like to join me." He managed.

Kara slightly blushed as she felt her cheeks burn, "I'd… uh… love to!" she said as cheerily her voice would allow her.

"Cool… so what do you wanna do?" He asked her as he sent her a curious glance.

"I… don't know." Kara admitted.

"Let's take a step outside huh?" he asked as he stood up.

"Sure." She replied as she hopped out of the seat and followed him out the door.

XXXX

"Cool… I didn't know they had a swing." Kara said as she sat on the wooden swing under the large evergreen tree.

"Guess so…" he said as he joined her.

"Could you push me?" She asked with a small smile, "Of course, I un-"

"Sure." He interrupted as he walked behind her and pushed her on the swing.

Kara smiled as she felt the breeze blow through her face. "It feels nice."

"I wouldn't know that, now would I?" he said with a chuckle.

Kara was confused if that was sarcasm or he was just teasing her or whatever, "Huh?"

"I'm just messing with you." Ryoga said.

Kara chuckled as she felt something bounce on her head. "What the?!" she exclaimed as Ryoga stopped the swing.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

Kara glanced up at the tree and narrowed her eyes, "Something hit my head…" she muttered.

"Whatever it was, it must be up there." Ryoga said.

"Wanna climb?" she asked.

"Sure, think you can handle it?" Ryoga asked with a small smirk.

Kara narrowed her eyes, "You betcha."

"Then… let's do this." Ryoga said as he grabbed on to a lower branch and began climbing. He paused momentarily to check to see if she was coming. "What?" he narrowed his eyes when he realized that she wasn't below him, "Kara?"

"Hurry up Ryoga!" she called out.

Ryoga glanced up, "How did you get up there so fast?!" he asked as he began climbing to catch up with her.

"How come you're still down there?" she asked with a small giggle.

Ryoga rolled his eyes, "Excuse me for waiting for you."

Kara smiled as she continued climbing, "Aww thanks."

Ryoga blinked and shrugged as he continued climbing.

XXXX

Kara stopped once she sat down on a branch, "I swear…" she muttered as she looked around.

"I could have been a cat or something." Ryoga said as he sat down next to her.

"Maybe… but I doubt it." Kara said as she glanced around, "It feels really nice up her huh?"

Ryoga nodded in agreement, "Yeah… it sure does." He said, "A nice view too."

"True that." Kara replied as she stretched.

"What do you want to do now?" Ryoga asked.

"Hmm… want to listen to some music?" Kara asked.

"Uh… sure?" Ryoga said uncertainly as she took out her phone.

"I'll put my playlist on shuffle and we can listen to them, alright?" Kara asked.

"Sure thing." He said as he leaned against the tree.

Kara tapped her screen and then placed her phone on the large branch.

Ryoga's ears perked when he heard the beginning music…

"_I need your love_

_I need your time_

_When everything's wrong,_

_You make it right_

_I feel so high _

_I come alive_

_I need to be free with you tonight_

_I need your love"_

"Uh…" Ryoga began as he stared into Kara's eyes.

Kara blinked as she caught his stare and blushed as the song continued playing, "I-I-I'm sorry… I had no idea I had this song on-" then realization hit her.

XXXX

**(Flashback)**

"Hey Kara!"

Kara turned around and saw Quattro approaching her, "Yeah?"

"Let me see your Iphone really quick." He said.

"Why?" she asked.

"I need to go pay a bill for something but I need your phone and yeah…" he said.

Kara stared at him, "Uh… sure?"

"Thanks!" he called as he ran upstairs.

**(Flashback end)**

XXXX

"Dammit Quattro!" Kara exclaimed.

"Nani?" Ryoga asked.

"He's the one who added this song onto my playlist." Kara said.

"Oh… but hey, it's a good song eh?" Ryoga asked, hoping to calm her down.

"I… I guess…" She admitted. "Sorry if this song makes you uncomfortable like it makes me."

"No worried, but why are you feeling uncomfortable? Is it because of me?" he asked.

"What? No! Not at all Ryoga! It's just that… never mind..." she mumbled.

"You can tell me." Ryoga said as he scooted closer towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Kara's blush only intensified as the song continued playing.

"_What I mean to you, do I belong?_

_I walk in circles but I'll never figure out_

_What I mean to you, do I belong?_

_I try to fight this but I know I'm not that strong"_

"I… it's alright…" she said with a smile as Ryoga nodded.

"Cool, c'mon, let's listen to the rest of this song huh?" he asked.

Kara smiled at him, "Yeah!"

This was turning out pretty good after all.

XXXX

**Okay I am so darn sorry for not updating for soooo long! I have been really busy because of testing prep last week. Hopefully, everything will be back to normal because I have testing this week and hopefully light homework. Anyways, review please! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sup all! So I picked Anna and Fuuya hm? Okay, let's do this.**

**XXXX**

"Hey Anna, would you like some punch?" Fuuya asked her.

"Uh what flavors do they have?" Anna asked.

"Um, cherry and pink lemonade." Fuuya said.

"Pink lemonade." Anna said with a grin as he nodded.

"Here you go." Fuuya said as he offered her the small cup of punch.

"Arigato." She said as she took the cup and sipped it.

"So Fuuya…"

Fuuya turned to her and smiled, "Yes Anna-chan?"

Anna's cheek turned bright pink, "W-Why are you… so formal?" she asked him as he grinned. "That's the way I was raised and that's how I normally act."

"I see…" Anna said with a nod.

"May I ask why your cheeks are coloring?" He inquired as she glanced at him.

"Eh? My cheeks?"

Fuuya chuckled, "Yes Anna-chan." Said as he smiled at her.

Anna wanted to slap herself in the face, "It's…"

"Is it because of me?" Fuuya asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"N-Nani?! Wait, no wait I mean… what?" she said.

Fuuya chuckled again, "Oh Anna-chan… I've only known you for so long and your personality is so cute." He said with a smile.

Anna pointed at herself, "M-Me? Cute?"

"Yes" he replied as his light green eye slightly twinkled.

"I… I uh…" She said as she felt her cheeks deepen their color.

"See, you're so cute when you're blushing." He said with a grin.

Anna narrowed her eyes, "It's hard to not blush when someone you don't know very well is all flirty with you!"

Fuuya raised an eye, "Me? Flirty? I'm not flirty."

"You kinda are. You and you're cute personality and the way you talk. The way you always smile and laugh and of course the way you make your eyes sparkle." She said.

Fuuya smiled, "That's because that's who I am. If you consider this flirty, oh that'd be a sight if I was flirty with you." He said with a small chuckle.

Anna only felt her cheeks darken, "Uh!" she exclaimed as she buried her face in her hands. She couldn't take it anymore.

Fuuya widened his eyes as he shook her shoulders, "A-Anna-chan a-are you alright?" he asked.

Anna glanced up at him and his expression was filled with worry. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I hate you…" she whispered in his ears.

Fuuya smiled as he hugged her back and slowly stroked her back, "May I ask why?" he asked her.

"You're too cute." She muttered as she buried her head in his shoulder.

"Oh Anna-chan…" he said with a chuckle. "You're cute when you're like this."

Anna pounded his shoulders, "Shut up…" she pouted. "I hate it when you're right…"

"Fine, may I ask you a question?" he asked.

"What?"

"Do you like me Anna-chan?" he asked.

Anna blinked as he glanced down at her, "Anna?"

"I…"

"I know we've only-" Fuuya began.

"I… I hate it when you're right." She said again as Fuuya understood what she meant. He gently lifted her so she was no looking at him. He smiled at her as he placed a finger under her chin and slowly raised her mouth towards it and leaned in to meet her mouth. Anna widened her eyes as she felt a blush once again creep up her face.

They slowly backed away and Fuuya flashed another smile, "I love you Anna-chan." He said

She smiled as she grabbed his face and pulled him for another kiss. Fuuya also felt a blush creeping along his cheeks. Once they broke away she grinned at him as he wrapped her into a hug, "Don't leave me… please…" he whispered.

Anna smiled, "I'm not leaving anytime soon." She said with a soft smile, "We've been through too much to."

XXXX

**All done! Didn't know how to write these two. Oh there are sooo little fics of them. I don't even know any drabbles. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this one! Review please! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oldersibblingshipping is up! Sorry for not updating for so long! Very sorry! Well, let's continue this chapter huh? ^~^**

**XXXX**

Akari scratched her forehead and sighed as she set the cup of punch down on the table.

"Hello Ms. Akari-san… are you alright?"

Akari glanced up and saw the silver haired man and grinned, "Hey Quinton, yes I'm alright… just in depth thought."

"Depth thought in what?" Quinton asked as he sat down next to her.

"Eh, just about what to do with my next article."

"Is there something wrong with it?" Quinton asked.

"That's the problem; I don't know what's wrong with it. It doesn't seem right." Akari said frustrated.

"Don't get so worked up… try to relax a little." Quinton said as he took a sip from his punch cup.

Akari widened her eyes, Quinton. The Quinton not worried about work and requesting that she should… relax? "Are you feeling alright?"

"Of course I am. Why is something wrong?" Quinton asked.

"Yes… well… you do realize what you just said…"

Quinton stared at her, "Telling you to not stress over something…?"

"Um… yes… that doesn't seem very…"

"It doesn't sound like my usual self huh?" he asked her as she nodded. "Well, you don't look very nice with your forehead creased and a frown on your face at all. Now do you?" he asked.

"I… I uh…" she stuttered.

Quinton smiled, "You're flustered aren't you?"

"What?! You have no right to say that!" Akari said threateningly as she pointed a finger at him.

"Of course I do." Quinton said as he gently pushed her hand back.

"No you don't!"

Quinton chuckled, "You're better off angry at me then being stressed out. You look cute when your angry." He said as Akari blushed.

"Shut up!" she exclaimed as Quinton only smiled at her, "What? I only speak my mind." He said.

Akari crossed her arms and turned away, "Well, whatever…"

"You do realize you're blushing." he whispered in her ear as Akari yelped. She turned around, "W-W-What are you doing?!" she exclaimed as she scooted away from him.

Quinton smiled at her, "You look cute when you're flustered."

Akari glared at him as she stood up and calmly walked out of the room. Quinton smiled as he shook his head. He would never understand how girls took things.

XXXX

Akari sighed as she took a step outside and took a deep breath and placed a hand on her forehead. "Quinton my goodness…" she said with a small smile.

"Akari-chan?"

Akari turned around and saw Misael, and what she believed whom to be Quinton's younger sister. "Akari-chan, are you okay?" she asked.

"Huh, oh I'm alright… just confused."

"Does it have to do with someone to do with Onii-san?" Kisuna asked.

"How did you know?" Akari asked.

"Lucky guess." She said with a shrug.

"Ah… hey since you're his sister… is Quinton always like that?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Kisuna asked.

"He's well… telling us to not work yourself out and to stay calm and the sort…"

Kisuna smiled, "He normally never shows that side… except when one of us are hurt…"

"Huh?"

Kisuna grinned at Akari, "Onii-san is probably beginning to consider you as family. If you know what a mean…"

"What?!" Akari exclaimed as Kisuna chuckled.

"I'm not necessarily joking, but yes." She said with a sad smile and she placed a hand on her shoulder, "Quinton… he only… well he's always like that with me because of well… who I am. But Quinton on average isn't home and it's nice to see that he treats other people like this…"

"I see… but he normally isn't like this to other people…" Akari said with a shrug.

Kisuna nodded, "I could understand that… but… it's nice to see that he's happy being with others… he's always stressed out and tired. And really quiet too… I just… I never get to see him smile anymore and when he's with you… well…. He's always smiling with you Akari-chan…" she said with a smile as she clasped her hands over her face, "G-Gomen… I'm sorry. It's nice to know that Onee-san can grin with other people… I was afraid… afraid that he'd never smile again…"

"Kisuna-chan…" Akari said softly and smiled as she placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, "Don't worry…"

"Arigato Akari-san…" Kisuna said as she wiped her face and sighed, "Go back to Onii-chan… please." She said.

Akari sighed, "Fine…" she said as she turned back and walked into the house.

"You okay?" Misael asked her.

Kisuna smiled, "I'm fine…"

XXXX

Akari walked back into the room and smiled when she saw Quinton still sitting in the same spot sipping his punch. "Hey Quinton!"

Quinton turned to her, "Yes?"

"I was wondering are you ever free?" she asked.

"I could be… possibly. Why?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to hang out sometimes."

Quinton raised an eye, 'what's going on with her?'. "Are you asking me out?"

"No! I'm just asking if you'd like to grab a cup of coffee sometime and we could talk about what's new at the lab."

"Oh… sure thing." Quinton said with a small smile.

XXXX

**I dunno, random thing that popped into my head. Anyways, I think Gauche and droite are up next! Anyways, review please! :D**


End file.
